


Partners

by pleasereadmeok



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come with me.  Let me look after you for a few hours.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I saw the sneak peek of Episode 21. Of course I had no idea that we would get another lovely Finn scene later in the ep'. Anyway as soon as I finished this I wrote more, and more, and more, so this will turn into several chapters. Well I will need something to help me cope with 'Finnless Sydrome' until Season 7 if Matthew signs on the dotted line. If he doesn't - I will need this even more.

“You really need a hug don’t you?”  
“I do.”

Finn looked sympathetically across the table at Alicia. Her baseball hat was pulled down to shield her swollen eyes, her hoodie was a depressing grey and her hair was unwashed.  
“Give me your hand, under the table, no-one’s looking.”  
He took hold of her hand and held it gently as he listened. As she talked a large tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the table. Finn couldn’t bear to see her so upset. He squeezed her hand.  
“Alicia we can’t talk here – despite the great disguise. Come home with me and we can relax.”  
“I shouldn’t. The press are still on my tail, I don’t want to involve you in all of this.”  
“Yes you should. Like I said – it’s a great disguise. Come with me. Let me look after you for a few hours.”  
“Let’s go.”

Finn’s apartment was on the ground floor of an old town house. He led Alicia through a living room with a high ceiling and walls lined with bookshelves and pictures into a tiny courtyard garden.  
“Finn this is beautiful. Did you do this?”  
“No I can’t claim the credit I’m afraid. The previous tenant designed gardens and I just do what she tells me to keep it from going back to nature. She jumps over the wall occasionally and just starts pruning things so I’ve learnt not to sunbathe in the nude! Anyway I find it therapeutic.”  
“It’s wonderful – you’re so lucky to have it.”

Finn put cushions on a bench seat for Alicia and pulled over a low table to put her feet on. “I’ll get some wine. Red?”  
“Please.”  
Alicia leant back on the cushions and looked around her. The green, the fresh air and the scent of jasmine relaxed her. Finn was right, it _was_ therapy. She smiled, shut her eyes and just listened as he whistled around the kitchen getting wine and glasses.

Finn caught sight of Alicia from the window. Her head was resting on the wall behind the bench and she was stretching out like a cat. He could see her whole body relaxing. _Her body._ He put it out of his mind and returned to her with the wine.  
“Thank you.” Alicia took the glass and sipped.  
He took up his place next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “That’s better. I can touch you without anyone seeing.” He put his feet up beside hers on the table.  
“You have the biggest feet.”  
He laughed. “Big feet and big hands – like my Dad.”

They sat together like that for hours just talking. They talked about the SA’s job and the scandal of the e-mails at first but the conversation moved on to everything else in their lives – Finn’s son, Grace and Zach, his ex-girlfriend, Peter, Finn’s wife, their lost baby, friends, Will – just sharing each other’s lives. It was a strangely intimate conversation, showing each other’s vulnerabilities and what made them tick. They said things they had never told anyone else and _would_ never tell anyone else.  
“I knew so little about you. Now I realise that I never asked. It’s been such a weird year and I’ve been so self absorbed. I’m so sorry we never did this before.”  
“I guess neither of us had the time before. Anyway – I’m hungry. How about you? Pizza?”  
“Great.”

Alicia sat back sipping her wine. She had missed this so much, sitting with a man and just talking, sharing an adult conversation. She looked at her watch, they’d been talking for three hours straight. Then a blinding revelation struck Alicia - she’d missed this because _she had never had this before_. Is this what a proper relationship is like? Is this what it could be like? She watched Finn in his kitchen again. The whistling resumed as he found the take out menu.  
“What do you fancy? I can’t decide between pepperoni or spicy meatballs.” He shouted to Alicia.  
“Get both and we’ll share.”  
“Good plan.”

Alicia smiled as she watched how animated Finn was, when all he was doing was ordering pizzas. He smiled down the phone at someone he would never meet. He radiated warmth. He was an attractive man, and yes, she was attracted, but this was so much more than that.

Finn returned with more wine and they continued to talk. The pizzas arrived and they broke off slices and ate while they talked. If there were silences, they were not awkward; they were comfortable moments of reflection on what had been said. When it got darker Finn lit candles around the garden. The romantic surroundings were not lost on Alicia. The scent of the jasmine grew stronger in the warm air of the night. Finn’s hand in hers as they stayed side by side deep in conversation. Hours before she had been in the depths of despair, now she felt hopeful, relaxed and content.

Later Alicia sat with her knees pulled up under her chin facing Finn.  
“Thank you so much for this. This was exactly what I needed.”  
“It’s getting late. Will Grace be wondering where you are?”  
“No she’s staying over at a friend’s tonight.”  
“OK why don’t you stay then?” Alicia was unsure what he was suggesting so she didn’t answer immediately. “I don’t want you to be on your own tonight. Just come to bed with me and have a cuddle. It’s Saturday tomorrow so we can sleep in. I promise I wont take advantage of the situation. You know I wouldn’t do that right?”  
“I know.” She trusted him absolutely.  
“We’d just be sharing the bed and a cuddle. That’s all. What’s wrong with that? You’re quite safe.” He laughed.

Finn led Alicia to the bedroom. “The bathroom’s there. I’ll get you something to wear. Will a t shirt do?”  
“That’s fine.”  
“OK – towels, toothbrush and a t shirt coming up.” 

In bed Alicia rested her head on Finn’s chest and he put his arms around her. She felt safe, warm and protected, completely secure in his arms. This was something else she had missed. No. Yet again Alicia realised that this was something she had never really had. When she was like this with Peter, such moments were nothing but a lie she told herself. All through their marriage he had cheated on her – nothing about their life together had been real. This was real. She listened to the steady rhythm of Finn’s heart beating and fell asleep. 

During the night Finn woke up. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Alicia was still there beside him. Her arm was draped over his stomach. He gently pulled her closer to him.  
“I love you.” She said.  
Even though she had said it in her sleep, it was enough for him, because it meant that deep in her subconscious she really did have feelings for him. As he opened his eyes he whispered, “I love you too.” When his eyes slowly adjusted to the moonlight that trickled into the room he realised his gaze was met by Alicia’s - eyes wide open and very much awake. Finn smiled at her and stroked her cheek. “I promise I’ll never do anything to hurt you. I just want to make you happy.” Their lips found each other’s and they shared a soft, tender kiss. Finn was restrained in his response, although he wanted Alicia there was another feeling that was invading his brain – doubt. This could so easily get out of hand. She might want this now but regret could take over in the cold light of day. He gently cuddled her back onto his chest so there was no question of her feeling rejected. She nuzzled under his chin and he held her just a little tighter. He kissed her hair and then said, “Let’s get some more sleep. We’ll have plenty of time in the morning.” If she still wanted him in the morning – there would be no doubt. 

When Finn woke up Alicia was gone. Sadness washed over him. _That’s over then._ She had retreated from him again. He reached out for the pillow beside him, it was still warm. He hugged it to him, breathing in her perfume. The closeness of the night before had obviously been too scary for her. One step forward and five steps back – again. It was such a shame, he thought. Finn loved waking up next to a woman, the sleepy, lazy cuddles and the prospect of sex in the morning. He felt that the moment was gone – maybe forever. He quickly put that out of his mind because another aroma took over from Alicia’s – he was losing her scent already. The smell of coffee filled the room, he turned and saw a steaming cup on the bedside table. She’d probably left it for him before she went. He looked around for a note and then heard the shower start up. Alicia was still there.

Finn settled back onto a plumped up pillow. He didn’t want to raise his expectations. It could still be awkward – especially after what they had said to each other in the darkness of the bedroom last night. He thought about her soft lips on his and smiled. He sipped his coffee, that she had made exactly how he liked it, and resisted the urge to join Alicia in the shower. That would be five steps forward, way too much for her. 

Alicia appeared wrapped in a towel and far from being awkward, she gave Finn a beaming smile and jumped on the bed beside him. She planted a kiss on his cheek. She cuddled up to him and his arm hugged her close. “Good morning.”  
“Hey you. How do you feel? You look brighter.”  
“I feel great. I slept better than I have done in months. Coffee’s by the bed.”  
“I found it already. Thanks.” He took another long sip. “That’s perfect. You _do_ pay attention.”  
“Oh and I made breakfast.” Alicia skipped off into the kitchen and came back giggling with the leftover pizza in the box.  
“Great!” He laughed and they sat in bed sharing the cold pizza and drinking coffee.  
“I’ve been making myself at home. I hope you don’t mind.” She said with her mouth full of pizza.  
“Of course not. Is there anything you need?”  
Alicia put down the pizza box and snuggled back up to Finn. “Thank you - no – I have everything I need right here.”


	2. Assets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were both kind of relieved after the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No great plot to this - just continuing on the getting to know each other theme of the first chapter. It's still Saturday morning by the way and the smut rating is going up quite a bit!

Finn stroked Alicia’s cheek and lifted her mouth up to his. Last night’s kiss had been restrained. This kiss was not. It was a wonderful connection of lips and tongues that got them both breathless. He pulled away slightly. “So there’s _nothing_ you need?” Finn said with a hopeful grin.  
“Well.” Alicia looked at him earnestly. “I think I need to get some better shampoo if I stay here again.”  
Finn was glad to hear the ‘stay here again’ part but couldn’t resist going down a different conversational route for the sake of a potential joke.  
“What’s wrong with Head and Shoulders?”  
“Nothing’s wrong with it – but it’s a bit harsh for my hair because I dye it.”  
“You do? Are you normally a blonde then?” He teased.  
“No, just a bit grey.” She couldn’t believe she was admitting that to Finn. “Prematurely grey, of course. Why do you use it? You don’t have dandruff.” She ruffled his hair.  
“Well duh – I use Head and Shoulders!” They both laughed at the lame joke. “So there will be a next time then?”  
“I really hope so.” Alicia’s fingers ran across his chest. “Although… we haven’t actually had a ‘first time’ yet.”  
“Hold that thought. I need a shower – two minutes.”

Finn was less than two minutes and so eager to return to Alicia he was still wet when he got back in bed. She pulled off his towel and slowly dried his newly exposed body. She was enjoying getting to know his shape. She wiped the towel over his broad shoulders, his toned chest and stomach. She giggled. “So the old saying is right then.”  
“Mmm?”  
She sniggered, “Big feet, big….socks!” She rubbed the towel over his growing cock and he groaned. “OK that’s intimidating me now!” She half joked.  
“Oh come on! He’s not that big.”  
“ ‘He’? I bet you even have a name for ‘him’!”  
“Trust me. Every man has a name for his cock!”  
“Let me guess.” She thought about Finn and his sense of humour and hit on an idea. “It’s ‘Finn Jnr’ isn’t it?” It wasn’t but he went with it all the same.  
“No…. OK yes… you got me!”  
“Finn Jnr seems to be growing up fast.” He was rising in her hand.  
“Oh yeah – that’s my boy!”  
“You asked me what I needed…. Well I think Finn Jnr could help me with that.”  
“Oh really?” Finn pulled off her towel. “Well I need to get acquainted with ‘Alicia Jnr’ first.” They both laughed until they were helpless.

They soon got back in the mood. “Alicia, are you absolutely sure you want this? Because, although I’d hate to disappoint Finn Jnr, I need you to be sure. If we do this, I’m never letting you go. Do you understand that?”  
“Yes. I understand. I’m positive.”

They took their time. Slowly exploring each other’s bodies with their fingers, lips and tongues. They each started building up a map of where and how to touch, lick and suck. Each new sensation was revealed to them slowly, so slowly. They both knew that this was just the start and that they could spend the rest of their lives finding out what each other liked, what they loved.

It was almost too much for Finn. His senses were overloaded with Alicia – the sight of her curves, the softness of her skin, the smell of her perfume, the taste of her and the sound of each moan and groan as she responded to everything he did. “Alicia.” He breathed her name. “I love you – so much.”

Alicia was enjoying each new feeling. The touch of his fingers, the massaging palms and the slight roughness of his tongue. She felt the way his muscles tensed and relaxed with each movement. She would have done anything he wanted, anything, but she found it was the simplest things that he responded to. Nibbling at his earlobes seemed to give him as much pleasure as sucking his hard, strong erection in her mouth. 

The first time, Alicia was so tight around his cock, Finn had to distract himself to hold on. It was impossible. How could he possibly distract himself from the beautiful woman who he loved, naked, on top of him? The way her breasts moved rhythmically up and down in front of his face and grazed his chest as she leant forward to kiss him - it was overwhelming. He came, suddenly lightheaded and with a noise in his ears that was deafening. He had to quickly bring himself back to consciousness to gently bring Alicia to the same point. Another shuddering orgasm and their bodies relaxed completely. 

They were both kind of relieved after the first time. Not being sexually compatible was something neither of them had considered – but now, luckily, they would never have to. Everything just worked perfectly.  
“Oh thank god!” Finn sighed out afterwards.  
“That was so…”  
“Fucking amazing!”  
“Mmm. I’m glad we got that over with.”  
“Yeah, now we can settle down to years of monotonous sex. I’ll just roll onto you, take what I want, roll over and snore.”  
“And you’ll be lucky if you get a blow job on your birthday.”  
“Oh come on, don’t be mean, maybe Christmas as well?”  
“Do you think we’ll ever get like that? You know – just going through the motions?”  
“Unfortunately yes.” He said seriously. Alicia looked disappointed until he added. “Well maybe when we are ninety. By then I’ll need to take the blue pills and need an industrial crane to get it up!”  
“Well in that case. I’d better make the most of you while I can.” 

Later they lay recovering their breath in each other’s arms.  
“So do you think we’ll be OK?” Alicia asked.  
“Yes. We’ll be OK. We’re good together. Unless you have any undisclosed sexual kinks I don’t know about.” Finn pulled a face. “I mean, Colin Sweeney might have rubbed off on you. Oh jeez that’s a mental image I could do without!” He buried his face in his hands.  
“Well I do like … leather.” She sniggered  
“Leather is fine, rubber is fine – if you have plenty of lube – no whips though.”  
“Deal. You know you’re right. We _are_ good together and I don’t just mean in bed. We should work together.”  
“Sure. It might be fun to work on a few cases together – if I can keep my hands off you. Feeling you up in court might not go down too well with the judge and jury.”  
“No – actually I meant more than that. Why don’t we set up in partnership together?”  
Finn looked doubtful. “Sleep together _and_ work together? Um. To be honest I’d rather be your sexual partner.” His hand stroked over her butt to emphasise the point.  
“I’m deadly serious. Think about it – only cases we believe in.”  
“You’re not kidding are you? I’ll think about it I promise, but maybe you need to give it some more thought too, it could get messy. Let’s give this some time and then talk about it properly.” Finn planted a kiss on Alicia’s cheek as a gesture of good faith. “Hey I’m not deliberately changing the subject but I’m starving. Do you want something to eat?” Alicia grinned wickedly and grabbed at his cock.  
“FOOD Alicia – I meant food!”  
“Alright. Yes please. I’d better ring Grace as well to check what time she’ll be back.”

Finn pulled on some clothes and his whistling resumed as he went into the kitchen. Alicia pulled on his t-shirt again and wandered around the rooms of his apartment while she talked to Grace on the phone. She hadn’t really noticed the night before, but just like the garden, the rooms of his apartment were superbly put together. _Maybe the previous tenant?_ Some sort of designer he’d said. No. It all looked brand new.

“How was Grace?” Finn shouted to Alicia.  
She joined him in the kitchen. “She’s fine. She’ll be back about four.”  
“Great. That gives us plenty of time.” He snaked an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. “There you go. Do you want mustard?” He put a plate of thick cut sandwiches on the table and they sat down to eat.

“Your apartment is amazing.”  
“Thanks.” Finn sunk his teeth into a sandwich. He was ravenous.  
“Did you do it?”  
“Well no. Interior decorating is not really a strength of mine!” He laughed. “No, my friends’ wife was setting up in business when I moved here. It’s her project, I just pay the bills.”  
“It really is fabulous, but…” Alicia was worried by a nagging doubt that would not leave her. “… Finn how can you…”  
“Afford it? Oh well, years of kick backs and bribes, obviously!” Alicia’s face fell. “Alicia I’m kidding. God did you actually believe I’d do that?!”  
“No, no, of course not.”  
“My grandfather left me a lot of money when he died. With my sister gone…” A shadow passed over his face. “…I got it all.”  
“I see.” She was relieved.  
“Just for full disclosure. I also own a _tiny_ apartment in New York and I still own the house where Lizzie and Patrick live. Now you know everything.”  
“I’ve always wondered. Your suits are obviously tailored for you and the car, expensive, that explains it. Don’t people get suspicious?”  
“Sometimes. I know Castro had a lot of issues about it.”  
“Jealousy.”  
“Maybe. OK do you think we could stop discussing my property portfolio and ... ", Finn led her back to towards the bedroom, "... talk about _your_ assets instead?”


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn couldn’t believe that a short while ago they were making love in his bed and now Alicia was running away from him. How had they got to this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later that Saturday Finn makes a confession that shocks Alicia. I know I always write Finn as some sort of saint - but he is human as we find out in this chapter.

Finn checked the clock on his bedside table. “I suppose you’ll have to leave soon. Do you have to go? Stay here with me.”  
“You know I have to go. I need to talk to Grace. I want to tell her about us, so it’s not a problem if you stay over anytime.”  
“Are you sure you want to tell her so soon?”  
“Yes – we’re together now.”  
“I like the sound of that. Sorry I’m just being selfish. I’ve got friends staying over from New York later anyway. When can I see you again?”  
“Soon. Hopefully we’ll be able to meet at my place as well.”  
“OK then I guess we’d better get up.” Finn kissed the base of Alicia’s throat and she wondered how she could ever leave his bed.

“Where will your friends stay? I didn’t notice another room.”  
“There’s a guest room on the other side of the hall. The doors are hidden in the panelling. There’s a study as well. Patrick uses the guest room when they come to stay. It’s covered in soccer posters!”  
_“They?”_  
“Patrick and Lizzie ….” Finn tailed off, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “OK – this might be a ‘thing’.” He looked nervous. “Patrick stays here every other weekend and …um…Lizzie stays too.”  
“Oh.” Alicia felt something was wrong but couldn’t quite work out what it was yet.  
“Well – he’s still quite young to travel on his own so Lizzie usually brings him and …stays.”  
Alicia was starting to understand. “Finn – are you telling me…. _what_ are you telling me?”  
He took a deep breath. “I’m telling you that, up until now, I’ve been sleeping with my ex wife.”  
Alicia put her hand over her mouth with shock. “Oh my god. How – what – recently?”  
“Um … last weekend.”  
“OH!”

“Alicia I want to be honest with you. Look Lizzie and I, we can’t live together, we hurt each other too much but we just …never stopped… er.”  
“So let me get this straight – when you go to New York you stay with Lizzie in your house.”  
“No I stay at my apartment but sometimes I…I stay over with Lizzie.”  
“And when they are both here, she sleeps with you, in your bed!”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh my god. What about when you were seeing - sorry I forgot her name - Kate? Did you still…”  
Finn grimaced, this was really bad but he had to tell the truth. “Yes. But they both knew about it. I didn’t lie to either of them. But Alicia that was different – it wasn’t like this. I didn’t love Kate.”  
“So do you intend to carry on…”  
“God no!” He interrupted. “I promise I’ll talk to Lizzie. She knows how I feel about you.”  
“You discussed me with your ex-wife!”  
“Yes. She’s my best friend. Why wouldn’t I?”  
Alicia threw up her hands in horror. “OK I need to….” She started to get her things together to leave. 

Finn caught hold of Alicia’s hand to stop her. “Please let’s just talk about this.”  
“Let me go! I need to think.” She said sharply.  
“Please don’t make this a reason not to be with me. Alicia I promise you it’s not going to happen again.” He was getting frustrated. “Look – so up until now I have had sex with my wife. I’ve had sex with a lot of women before this. Are you going to be angry with me about them too? I’m not a monk Alicia.”  
“That’s not what this is about and you know it!”  
“Alicia I haven’t lied to you. I haven’t cheated on you. Please don’t do this.”  
“I know, I know. I just need some time.”  
“Need some time for what?! To forgive me for sleeping with other people before we got together? This is like me getting jealous of you sleeping with Peter! Do you know what – I forgive you for sleeping with Peter – THAT is how ridiculous this is!”  
“But I didn’t sleep with Peter last week!!” 

“Alicia please stop this.” She knew she was being irrational but couldn’t stop. She was used to arguments being a competition, that’s how they always were with Peter, and she wanted to even the score. “I slept with John!”  
Finn just shrugged and sighed. It wasn’t news to him. He’d heard the rumours about the e-mails but he’d never brought it up – he wouldn’t ever have done that. He took a deep breath and said quietly. “OK. Are you planning to sleep with him again?”  
“No of course not.”  
“Then why, WHY, are we arguing about this? I love you. I don’t care who you have slept with before. I realise that my relationship with my wife is different to a one night stand but I will stop I promise. Alicia I don’t want anybody else. This is IT for me. Don’t you get that? Of course I’m not going to carry on having sex with Lizzie. Alicia please don’t throw this away.” Finn shook his head – his eyes pleading with her. “I promise you…”  
“But how do I know that you’ll keep your promise?” Alicia choked out.  
“You just have to trust me!”

Alicia felt she was starting to cry. Finn was blocking her way out of the apartment so she dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. She needed to think. “Alicia, come on, are you really doing this? Please come out and talk to me. Don’t do this.”  
“I just need a minute to think.” She sobbed.

Finn couldn’t believe that a short while ago they were making love in his bed and now Alicia was running away from him. How had they got to this point? He banged his head on the bathroom door. It was sort of symbolic he thought. “OK. I’ll leave you to think. Whatever you need.” He sighed and stomped off to the sofa, hugging a cushion to him for comfort. He had handled it so badly, she would never trust him now. He’d promised he’d never do anything to hurt her but that was exactly what he had done. He punched the cushion – hard.

Alicia stood gripping onto the side of the washbasin and sobbed quietly. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to think rationally. She didn’t understand exactly why she felt the way she did. She ran through what they had said to try and make sense of it. The first thing she remembered was that Finn had said _‘up until now_ – I’ve been sleeping with my ex-wife.’ Up until now. It was ending. He had promised it wouldn’t happen again. Yet how could she be sure? How could she trust him? _‘Up until now’_ Alicia had trusted Finn absolutely. Now she wasn’t sure. But then what had he really done wrong? Last weekend he slept with Lizzie. _But we weren’t together then – there was no sign of us being together. So why was it wrong?_

Perhaps for the first time, Alicia had got a real insight into Finn's life when she had looked round his apartment. In amongst the sports trophies and photos of him with groups of friends doing anything from running marathons to rowing - there were pictures of Finn, happy with Lizzie and Patrick all over his living room - the smiling boy and the beautiful blonde with pale blue eyes. All of the time Alicia had known him, Finn had this whole other life that didn’t involve her. He had this whole other sex life that didn’t involve her! She was jealous. _That_ was why she was feeling so bad. But then _she_ was still married. Was Finn jealous of Peter… no. She knew it was irrational to be jealous of a previous relationship. The sex was going to stop. He had promised. _How can I be sure?_

Then Alicia remembered when she had played her trump card in their argument – John. ‘One night stand’, was the phrase Finn had used. He had obviously heard about or even read the e-mail that revealed her ‘one night stand’ with John. She was amazed that he hadn’t used it against her in the argument. Peter would have used it. He would have re-hashed every old argument or bit of ammunition and used it just to hurt her. Finn didn’t. He wouldn’t. Alicia realised that if Finn said he would stop sleeping with Lizzie – he meant it. He wouldn’t lie to her and carry on sleeping with Lizzie behind her back. Peter wouldn’t have even been honest enough to tell her about it in the first place. _He is not like Peter. He is NOTHING like Peter. You CAN trust him. So trust him!_

Alicia wiped her face and opened the door. Finn was sitting looking dejected on the sofa and she joined him. “I’m so sorry, I should have explained it better. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to lose you because of things that happened before. I don’t want anyone else. I promise you it won’t happen again.”  
“I believe you. I trust you.” The relief on his face was visible. Finn kissed her and Alicia couldn’t help kissing him back as he closed his arms around her.  
“I never want to fight with you again – ever. I love you, come back to bed and let me prove it.”  
Alicia looked into the bedroom and was filled with jealousy again. Finn had slept with Lizzie, had sex with Lizzie, a week ago in that bed.  
“Not the bed.” She said and Finn understood.


	4. 'Normal'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia fussed around the apartment tidying up, changing the sheets, cleaning the bathroom. Why was she doing this? Why was she so anxious? As she worked she kept going over the details of their relationship that was barely 48 hours old yet so much had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this has no real 'plot' – just Alicia and Finn establishing a relationship.

Alicia couldn’t believe how nervous she was. Finn was coming to her apartment in an hour. He had been there before – first as a client and then as a friend but this was so different. Now he was - what? Boyfriend? Lover? Friend with benefits? Nothing seemed to fit.

Alicia fussed around the apartment tidying up, changing the sheets, cleaning the bathroom. Why was she doing this? Why was she so anxious? As she worked she kept going over the details of their relationship that was barely 48 hours old yet so much had happened.

A lot of the things Alicia thought she knew about Finn, her assumptions, were wrong. A lawyer struggling to set up his own business, possibly struggling financially as well, with zero social life and no relationships since his short-lived fling with Kate, not seeing his son very often, a bit lonely maybe… All wrong. Finn was surrounded by friends, he had more than enough money, he still saw his son regularly, _he was still sleeping with his ex-wife…_ , he had been having sex with two women... The revelation had shaken Alicia even though that was ‘before’. But Finn was right, he hadn’t cheated and he hadn’t lied to anybody.

Finn felt deep down that he had spoiled the time that they had together. The ‘make-up’ sex after their argument was almost desperate, trying to prove that they were still OK. Everything that had worked before was unexpectedly awkward and uncomfortable on the sofa. 

Within an hour of Alicia leaving Finn’s apartment on Saturday afternoon, he had rung to say he had already spoken to Lizzie.  
“How was it?”  
“Emotional – something ending.”  
“Are you sure you want it to end?”  
“Yes. It has to. I love you and Lizzie knows we have to move on.”  
“Thanks for telling me.”  
“I’ve ordered a sofa bed for the study if Lizzie stays, but she’ll probably stay with some friends in future.”  
“How do you feel about that?”  
“It’s right. It’s time to let go. Oh and I ordered a new bed for us.”  
“Us? You didn’t need to do that.”  
“Yes I did.”  
Finn had done everything he could to reassure her – now it was up to Alicia.

Although Finn had friends staying over that weekend, there were texts, _‘I love you’, ‘I miss you’, ‘I can’t wait to see you tomorrow’_. He called Alicia when she was in bed and they talked for an hour or more about their day. Maybe it would be OK after all?

Alicia fiddled with the food in the kitchen and found a nice bottle of wine. She still worried that the intimacy she had formed with Finn on Friday and Saturday could never be recreated. Maybe the wine would help. 

Alicia needn’t have worried. As soon as Finn arrived his smile drove any doubts away. Before getting through the door they were kissing passionately.  
“I need you”, were her first words.  
“Bed. Now”, were his, as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. As Finn placed Alicia gently on the bed, a brief flicker of a thought ran through his head. Had she slept with John in this bed? _Hypocrite!_ He thought and he put it out of his mind. 

Afterwards they were able to speak with the same honesty they had done on Friday night and both of them started to feel that the worst was over. They were establishing trust again, Finn’s good humour returned and Alicia relaxed.

Finn felt brave enough then to raise the subject again. “Alicia I need to know how you feel about us now. When you left on Saturday things were awkward.”  
“I was shocked and jealous I think. But you didn’t do anything wrong and you were honest. I … I don’t want to ruin what we’ve got by being jealous. I do trust you – I really do.”  
Finn was relieved and squeezed her tighter. “I don’t ever want to hurt you again.”  
“I know. It’s just taking me a while to realise that you’re different to… Peter.”  
“I sure hope so. If I ever do anything that makes you feel in the least bit uncomfortable, tell me. If we’re honest with each other then we can deal with anything.”  
“Well there is something I’m struggling to work out.”  
“Tell me.”  
Alicia giggled, “Well before you arrived I was thinking about what I should call you.”  
“Er. Well ‘Finn’ works for me – god you’re not going to start calling me some sickly pet name like ‘Snookums’, ‘Cupcake’ or ‘Bunny’ are you – I will not respond to that!”  
“No I meant – actually Bunny suits you – fluffy, soft and cuddly.”  
“Not the cottage cheese thing again!” He laughed.  
“No – I mean are you my boyfriend, 'man-friend', how would I introduce you to anybody?”  
“Alicia… ‘Bunny’…”, he teased, “because of our ‘situation’ - that’s hardly likely to happen. Anyway I’m your ‘Toy Boy’ – obviously.”  
“Finn!”  
“OK – how about ‘Partner’? Doesn’t that sum it up?”  
“Yes. I like the sound of that. Partners.” They shook hands and then kissed on the deal. 

“That reminds me - you haven’t answered me about the business partnership idea.”  
Finn bit his lip and Alicia recognised the sign that he didn’t want to discuss it yet. “I still think it’s way too soon to talk about it. We will though. I promise.”  
Alicia dropped the subject because she knew that a promise from Finn would be honoured. 

Later Finn and Alicia pottered around the kitchen cooking together. They stopped to kiss and cuddle at every opportunity while they worked. They sat and ate on the sofa rather than being formal at the table.  
“This is nice.” Alicia said as they curled up on the sofa to watch TV.  
“Oh lord save us from ‘nice’! Are you sure it’s not boring for you? We’ve only been together two days and already we are on the sofa just watching TV. I’m so sorry I can’t take you out.”  
“Well that’s hardly your fault. I like this, it’s comfortable.”  
“Like an old pair of shoes ‘comfortable’?”  
“No – don’t make fun of me. I’m serious. I love this. It’s normal. I’ve never really had this before.”  
Finn was a little taken aback. He was beginning to understand what Alicia’s relationship with Peter had lacked. “OK let’s just be ‘normal’ then. Normal is good. Are you sure it’s OK for me to stay? Is Grace alright about it?”  
“It’s fine. Well obviously we will have to be a bit quieter!” Alicia sniggered.  
“Ahh. What time is she due home?”  
“About 10.30.”  
“Right – it is – 8.30 now.” He checked his watch. “Back to bed for two hours of noisy sex then?”

When Alicia heard Grace come in later she slipped out of bed to check on her daughter. “How was it?”  
“Oh Hi Mom. Good thanks.”  
“I just wanted to warn you that Finn is here. I didn’t want you to be surprised.”  
“Mom it’s OK.” Grace had wondered why her mom was in bed already.  
“He’ll be staying here for a few nights. It’s … it’s kind of new.”  
“You seem happy.”  
“I am. It’s just so… I don’t know how to describe it. ‘Normal’. I feel like we have been together for years.”  
“Sounds boring!”  
“No – it just feels right. Does that make sense?”  
Grace hugged her Mom. “Yes it makes perfect sense.” 

Finn had to leave early the next day but called Alicia later.  
“Morning ‘Bunny’!”  
“Stop that! Good morning. I missed you when I woke up.”  
“I’m missing you right now. I’m trying not to think about you too much before I go into court. An obvious erection might be a tad off putting for the jury!”  
“Finn! So is it still OK for tonight – you don’t mind being at my place again?”  
“No it’s fine. But we are going out.”  
“Finn? How can we?”  
“You’ll see, I’ve got a plan. Dress down - jeans and t-shirt, and wear shoes you can dance in. I’ll pick you up at 7.30.”

At 7.30 Finn arrived with a box. He led Alicia back into the bedroom saying, “OK close your eyes. Your disguise in the bar last week gave me an idea. Open.”  
Alicia opened her eyes to see Finn triumphantly holding a red wig.  
“Oh my god, are you serious? Why red?”  
“Well redheads kind of turn me on! Come on try it.”  
Finn sat on the bed watching while Alicia carefully pinned her hair up and put on the wig. It looked surprisingly realistic.  
“Oh yeah! That’s a definite turn on. Come here.”  
They rolled around the bed kissing. “Be careful – my hair will fall off!”

Finn had found a hokey bar where they had dancing on weeknights. He took hold of Alicia’s hand and gave her a wink. “Hey Red. Wanna dance?”  
They danced for hours - two stepping until they were fit to drop. Later they sat eating burritos to rest their feet.  
“This is so much fun! You’re good at this.”  
“I think years of Irish country dancing prepared me for this moment!”

“OK folks – we’re gonna slow things down now.” The announcer introduced the slow dances at the end of the night. This presented Finn and Alicia with a problem. In her flat shoes, Finn towered over Alicia.  
“Oh what the hell.” He just picked her up and danced around the floor with her held close in his arms. 

When they arrived home Grace was already in bed. Trying to be as quiet as possible they undressed, got into bed and started to make love.  
“Keep the wig on.”  
“Finn!”  
“Oh come on, I told you, redheads do it for me.”

In the morning Alicia woke first. She looked at the red wig that was draped over the lamp at the side of the bed and smiled. She tried to get up without waking Finn but he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her back.  
“No. I’m not letting you go. What time is your meeting?”  
“8.30.”  
“Great. Time for a quick, quiet one then. Where’s the wig ‘Red’?” He teased.  
“You’re terrible.”  
“And you’re irresistible.”  
When they came they tried kissing to muffle the sound and ended up giggling instead – it hadn’t really worked.  
“We need gags.” Alicia suggested.  
“I told you you’ve spent too long with Colin Sweeney.”  
“I’ll see you tonight?”  
“Mmm. Maybe lunchtime instead?” Finn said hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. The dancing bit was inspired by Matthew Goode who loves to dance. He used to take Mia Wazikowska two stepping when they were filming 'Stoker'. Would have loved to have been a fly on the wall to watch that.


	5. Stirring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hope we’ll be friends too. Just don’t hurt my Mom and we’ll be friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Grace get to know each other.

Finn bumped into Grace when he was coming out of the bathroom. He was just wrapped in a towel and she was still half asleep in her PJ’s.  
“Hi. Um. Well this isn’t awkward at all!” He joked and Grace laughed too. “I’ve made some coffee. Come and have some?”

Grace wandered into the kitchen a bit later. Finn held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you properly – I’m Finn.”  
She shook his hand. “I do remember meeting you before. You were all strapped up. How’s your shoulder?”  
Finn instinctively felt his scar and Grace’s eyes followed. “It’s fine now thanks. Just the battle scar left.” He poured her a coffee. “Your Mom’s already left. So is this OK – me being here? I mean if it’s a problem…”  
“No. No. Although maybe some clothes would be better!”  
“Oh yes. Sorry.”  
“No actually you’re making life easier for me. Mom is so happy I’m getting away with anything I want!” Grace laughed.  
“Whoa that’s not good. You could go completely off the rails and it would be my fault!”  
“It’s alright I’m not going to end up pregnant and sniffing glue! I promise to be good.”  
“Well I hope we can be friends.”  
Grace smiled. “What’s it worth?”  
“Oh what?”  
“I’m kidding. I hope we’ll be friends too. Just don’t hurt my Mom and we’ll be friends.”  
“Deal.” Finn agreed holding out his hand again to shake on it.  
“Deal.” Grace smiled up at him.

“Maybe I can start earning your friendship tonight. I could cook – what’s your favourite?" Grace chose the most complicated dish she could think of. “Er – right.” He grimaced. “Well I like a challenge. What time do you get home? You’ll need to let me in.”  
“Haven’t you got a key?”  
“No.”  
“Borrow the spare one.”  
“No – I wouldn’t feel right doing that without Alicia agreeing.” Grace thought that was decent of him.  
“OK I’ll be home at 4.30.

Grace let Finn in and he was weighed down with bags of food and some flowers for Alicia that was kind of sweet she thought.  
“Thanks! I’ll get on with destroying the kitchen then.”  
“Um. Can you actually cook?”  
“Well I can read.”  
“Uh?”  
“I can follow a recipe!”  
“Oh right.”

Instead of going to her room, Grace stayed in the kitchen. She thought she ought to make an effort. It was clear from what Alicia had told her that Finn was going to be a permanent fixture so she wanted to find out about him. Also, she had instructions from Zach that she should report back to him later.

“So how long have you been a lawyer?”  
“Oh, nearly 20 years give or take.”  
“Wow that’s older than me.”  
“Thanks for that!”  
“Sorry. Do you enjoy it?”  
“Good question. Yes, when I can actually do some good.”  
“How about you? What do you plan to do? Do you want to be a lawyer like your parents?"  
“I’m not sure yet – maybe some sort of social worker.”  
Finn stopped what he was doing and turned to smile and nod his approval at Grace. “So not a lawyer then. Well good for you.”  
“Zach wants to be a lawyer but it’s not for me. You have to compromise your integrity too much.”  
“You don’t have to practice law like that. I don’t.”  
“Are your parents lawyers too?”  
“Nope. Well my dad _was_ a lawyer, he's a law professor now, but my Mom is an artist, a painter.”  
“Wow. Are you artistic as well?”  
“Well clearly not – I’m a lawyer!” 

“Mom says that you volunteer at the Cathedral soup kitchen.”  
“Yes, every Wednesday evening. It reminds me how lucky I am. Why don’t you come sometime? Your Mom says you’re part of a Christian group that does that sort of thing?”  
“Maybe.”  
“OK. I’m trying too hard aren’t I?”  
“A bit. I was considering asking you to do my homework!”  
“I probably would have said ‘yes’, I’m so eager to please! Well. Here’s the thing – I love your Mom and I really want to make her happy. I won’t do anything to hurt her – I promise. I just want to look after her.”  
“You might not mean to hurt her. Dad didn’t _mean_ to hurt her but he did all the same.”  
“I’m very different to your father – sorry Grace – I didn’t mean to…”  
“It’s OK. I’m old enough to know what he’s like.”

“I need a drink. Do you want a beer?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Oh – hang on a minute. How old are you? Are you legal?”  
“So you’re not THAT eager to please me then!”  
“Nope. What have we got in here?” Finn raided the fridge. “Hum. Pineapple juice.” He pulled a face. “Aha, coconut cream!” He pounced on the jar.  
“I think Mom uses that on her hair!”  
“Say what?!”  
“Sorry. I’m kidding. She uses it in Thai food I think.”  
“Great.” He loaded the blender with ice, pineapple juice and a dollop of coconut cream, whizzed it up and presented the result to Grace in a glass. “Virgin Pina Colada. Sorry there’s no cherry or paper umbrella.”  
Grace tentatively took a sip. “Wow that’s great. Where did you learn to do that?”  
“I worked in cocktail bars through college.”  
“Um. Wasn’t that illegal?”  
Finn giggled. “Don’t tell anyone. Anyway, any cocktail you like – no alcohol though.” Grace gave him a wide smile although she was a little sad to realise that she had more conversation with Finn already this evening than with her own father in months.

When Alicia arrived, Grace saw Finn light up, he was so glad to see her. He hugged and kissed Alicia and her mother was happy and beaming in his arms.  
“Hey Grace. How was school?”  
“Great.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Oh Finn made me a Pina Colada!!” Grace grinned at Finn who shot her a look.  
Alicia sipped to check for alcohol. “Ooo that’s good.”

They chatted for a while and then Grace sat down at the round dining table to do her homework instead of retreating to the solitude of her room like normal. In fact she was listening to Finn and her mom as they talked about their days, kissed, talked some more, kissed and so it went on. Unlike many teenagers who would have been grossed out, Grace loved to see her mother so happy and Finn was definitely the one to thank for that. 

They all sat down to eat and Finn looked anxiously at Grace, waiting for the verdict on his food. “Did I get it right?”  
“I’ve no idea. I’ve never had it before. I just know it is difficult to cook!  
“Grace!” Alicia chided.  
“It tastes great though.”  
Finn saw the funny side immediately. He giggled, then laughed, then coughed and then started to choke. Grace was quick to get up and slap him on the back; she was feeling so guilty.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to trick you.”  
Finn giggled and she realised she had been taken in as well. She slapped him on the back again - harder this time.  
“OK for THAT you can do dessert.”  
“I can’t cook.”  
Finn folded his arms and raised his eyebrows, “Well you can _read_ can’t you Grace?!” Alicia didn’t understand the private joke but Grace laughed. “Come on. I’ll show you what to do.” 

Alicia stretched out on the sofa for a while listening to Finn and Grace in the kitchen. She could hear that they were melting chocolate. Finn was giving Grace firm instructions. “OK now DON’T stir it until it’s completely melted.” A little while later she heard. “Did you stir this?”  
“Maybe a little.”  
“Bad girl.”  
There was a scream from the kitchen and Alicia looked up to see both Grace and Finn with large smears of chocolate on their faces. “He started it!!”  
“I can see I’m going to have to watch you two!”

They ate fruit and dipped it in the chocolate. “This the only way I can get Patrick to eat fruit.” Finn said.  
“Patrick?”, asked Grace.  
“My son, he’s five.”

Finn dipped a strawberry and fed it to a smiling, happy Alicia.  
“Oh please! Get a room!” Grace complained.  
“Great idea. I think we will.” Finn carried a shrieking Alicia off to the bedroom, winking at Grace as he went. Grace laughed and decided now might be a good time to go to her room and listen to some loud music with her headphones on. She texted Zach, _‘He’s OK. He makes her happy. I like him.’_


	6. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia laughed, 15 minutes ago she had thought she would never laugh again and now she was happy to play along with Finn’s lame jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How a man deals with the situation in this chapter is one of my ultimate tests of a good man. I suspect Finn would know exactly what to do.

“Right woman. I need you in the bedroom, NOW!” Finn shouted to Alicia as he arrived home.  
“Hey.” Alicia replied weakly. She was curled up on the sofa, hugging a cushion and feeling crappy.

“Hey. What’s wrong? You don’t look so good.” Finn perched on the arm of the sofa and stroked Alicia’s back.  
“I’m sorry it’s just…a woman thing.” She said pathetically.  
“ ‘A woman thing’?” He sighed, “Alicia I grew up with a sister and I was married for 10 years – period cramps right?” Alicia nodded. “OK let’s sort you out. Have you taken any painkillers yet?”  
“I couldn’t find any in the bathroom. All you seem to have is aftershave, deodorant and condoms!”  
“Oh dear - sorry. I’ve got some in the kitchen. I keep them in one of the high cupboards away from my friend’s kids. I’ll get you a hot water bottle as well. Go and lie down on the bed. Would you like some camomile tea to help you relax?”  
“Please.”

Finn looked concerned as Alicia walked slowly and miserably to the bedroom. He joined her a bit later, handing her some water and painkillers. He sat on the bed with his back propped up on the pillows and got Alicia in position sitting between his legs, with her back to his chest, so he could wrap his arms around her and hold the hot water bottle on her tummy. “Thanks, that helps.” She relaxed back onto his chest. “Nice hot water bottle. I didn’t know you are a soccer fan.”  
“Patrick’s. He’s mad about Chelsea soccer club. Is it always this bad?” He asked as he stroked Alicia’s forehead and hair.  
“No. Thankfully.”

Finn started to giggle. “Look you aren’t going to believe this but you know having an orgasm is supposed ease period pains.”  
“Finn!”  
“Seriously, I’m not making it up, it takes your mind off the pain, it releases endorphins or something.”  
“You are unbelievable – sex mad!”  
“We wouldn’t have to … I could just...” He tickled her leg with his middle finger.  
“I’d rather not.”  
“OK then. Just thought I’d offer. I really am telling the truth. Google it sometime. How’s the painkiller doing?”  
“Getting there. Now I’m more worried about having to fight off a sex pest!”  
“Hey – you guessed my college nickname!” Alicia laughed, 15 minutes ago she had thought she would never laugh again and now she was happy to play along with Finn’s lame jokes. 

Finn passed Alicia her tea and as she sipped slowly the pain subsided.  
“You’d make a good nurse.”  
“I’m not sure the uniform would suit me.”  
“I’m sorry we can’t, you know.”  
“Alicia! That’s the last thing on my mind. I just want you to feel better.”  
“But it’s the first time we haven’t had sex since we’ve been together.”  
“I think we're just making up for lost time. I promise I’ll calm down…. when I’m 90.”  
“Well you might have noticed that I’m not complaining. I love sex with you.”  
“I’m glad. But honestly – us - it’s not just about sex. This is good too, being close, cuddling, kissing, talking. I love this too. Please don’t think you have to say yes all the time to keep me happy.” He gave her a wicked grin. “Although shower sex might be fun!” Alicia poked him in the ribs.

“Do you feel like eating or shall we just go to bed?”  
“Bed might be better. I’m not really hungry.” Alicia pulled some PJ’s out of her overnight bag.  
“Are you serious?” Finn looked appalled. “Since when do we wear anything in bed?”  
“Well I thought….”  
“No.” He carefully folded the PJ’s back up and put them back in her bag. “Please don’t be shy with me.” Then he seemed to back track, “Sorry I didn’t mean to dictate. Wear what you want – whatever makes you comfortable.” 

The last thing Alicia remembered before falling asleep in Finn’s arms, skin against skin as usual, was an overwhelming feeling of being loved and cared for. "I'm so lucky to have you."

In the morning Finn gently rubbed Alicia’s stomach. “All better now?”  
“Yes. Thanks for looking after me and taking my mind off it.”  
“I hated seeing you in pain. You’re very precious to me. But seriously you should look up that orgasm, period pain thing!”  
“Hum.” Alicia still wasn’t buying it. “I need a shower.” She smiled at Finn and couldn’t believe what she was going to say next. “Give me 5 minutes and then join me?”  
“We don’t have to”  
“I want to.”

Afterwards when they were getting dressed, Finn found his jeans and pulled a small jewellery box from the pocket. “I almost forgot. I’ve got something for you.”  
“Finn?”  
“It’s alright – it’s not – you know. It’s something discreet.” Alicia opened the box to find an antique gold ring.  
"Finn it's beautiful."  
"It's an Irish 'thing'. A Celtic ‘Claddagh’ ring. The heart represents love - obviously, the crown is for loyalty and the two hands holding the heart are for friendship. I thought it summed up everything I want to give you. It's 200 years old - so it's endured a lot - and I did say that I would never let you go."  
"Finn it's so perfect. I love it."  
“You don’t have to wear it or you could maybe wear it on a chain. I dunno. It’s a symbol, a commitment.” He laughed nervously. “Am I making _any_ sense at all?!”  
“Complete sense. Put it on for me?”  
“Sure. Where?”  
Alicia pulled off her wedding rings.  
“Alicia? I don’t want to cause you trouble with Peter.”  
“This has nothing to do with Peter. It’s about us and I want to wear your ring. That’s _my_ commitment.” This was more than Finn could have hoped for.

Finn carefully placed the ring on Alicia’s finger and, as if it was meant to be, it fitted perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously - Google it!!!


	7. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The radio was on loud and Finn was singing along, _“You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you. You’d be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks. If you love Peter – you’ll **hate** this chapter. The song – I chose this coz it was one of my late father’s ‘things’ – he used to sing it to my mother. I think Andy Williams did the most famous version of ‘Can’t take my eyes off of you’.

“Alicia, about the ring. It’s very ‘public’. Are you sure you want to do that?” Finn was worried that there would be questions asked that might lead to trouble for her.  
“I’ve never been more sure about anything.”

 

“Peter we need to talk.” Alicia said as she entered his office.  
“That sounds ominous.”  
“It’s about… I’ve met someone and I want to go public. I don’t want to hide our relationship it’s too important to me.”  
Peter snorted. “I’ve been expecting this. Johnny Elfman?” Peter had seen the e- mails and just assumed.  
“No. Fi…” Before she managed to get the name out Peter exploded.  
“Finn! I KNEW there was something going on between you. You denied it but it was obvious!”  
“Well it wasn’t very obvious to me! You are so wrong. We only got together a few weeks ago.”  
“You expect me to believe that. I don’t believe that for a second. He’s been sniffing around you for a year or more.”  
“Peter I don’t know how many times I have to say it. You're wrong. Anyway I am not going to get into a fight about this. I am simply telling you that I am going public about our separation. I am not going to pretend any more.”  
“You’re _telling_ me! What about my candidacy? I need you for the presidential campaign. You know I can’t have any scandal.”  
“Scandal! Are you kidding? You are the one who creates the scandals in this family. No Peter. I’m done. If you wont agree to go public on this I’ll sue for divorce.”  
“Why now? You spent all that time in a relationship with Will and you didn’t care about getting a divorce then. If it’s true you’ve only been together a few weeks – isn’t this a bit hasty? Please don’t tell me you intend to marry him! Jesus Alicia you're not pregnant are you?!”  
“No! But this is… I can’t explain. It’s permanent. We’re committed.”

Peter buzzed through to his PA. “Can you get Eli in here right now!”  
“Don’t bother getting Eli to persuade me. We’ve been separated for years, I’ve played my part and now I want a divorce.”  
“What!”, shrieked Eli as he came in through the door and just caught the last sentence. “Alicia what is going on?”  
“Peter will explain. Either we can sort this out like adults, openly and cleanly and make a joint announcement, or we can do it the messy way. Your choice. I’m with Finn now and I am not going to involve him in our secrecy. Like I said – I’m done.” She walked out of Peter’s office feeling like a million dollars. She had no idea how much the secret about their marriage had weighed her down until that moment.

 

Alicia arrived home to find Grace spying on Finn singing and dancing around the kitchen. “Shush! Mom watch this. It’s SO funny!”, she whispered. Grace couldn’t help noticing her mother’s rings were replaced by another gold band. “Mom – your rings?”  
“I can’t do it anymore Grace. I can’t pretend. I’m not going to do that to him.” She smiled at Finn’s antics in the kitchen. “Look at him Grace. I love him so much.”

The radio was on loud and Finn was singing along, _“You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you. You’d be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much….”_ Finn was ramping up the volume and spun round. Instead of being embarrassed about being caught he just carried on serenading Alicia and Grace. _“At long last love has arrived, and I thank God I'm alive. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you_ … Come on join in!”

All three of them competed to outdo the others for the chorus. _“I LOVE YOU BABY AND IF IT’S QUITE ALL RIGHT, I NEED YOU BABY….”_ Louder and louder - mostly in tune. It was at that moment Zach walked in. “Um – hey!” He waved weakly, feeling that he had interrupted some private party.

“Zach!” Alicia and Grace chimed in unison. Finn just smiled, _now_ he was a little embarrassed.  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming!” Alicia hugged her son.  
“I told Grace – I thought she…”  
“Oops sorry I forgot.” Grace looked ashamed and Alicia shot her a look.  
She gestured towards Finn. “Zach – this is Finn.”  
The two men shook hands. “Oh yeah. Hey. We met before.”  
“Hey Zach.”  
Finn shooed them all out of the kitchen. “Go and catch up. I’ve got dinner under control when you’re ready. Is Spaghetti Carbonara OK for you too Zach?”  
“Oh yeah. Great. Thanks.”

Alicia and Grace chatted with Zach until Finn called them to eat. It was weird having a fourth person at the table, they were so used to it being just the three of them now. Luckily Alicia and Grace were full of questions for Zach so the pressure was off Finn. He didn’t know it but he wasn’t under any pressure anyway. Grace had already given Zach a glowing report about Finn, so he already felt quite well disposed towards the stranger at the dining table. Zach also noticed the different gold ring on Alicia’s finger and the absence of her wedding bands. 

When they had finished eating their spaghetti, Grace made coffee and sorted out dessert with Finn. “You’ve taken off your wedding rings.” Zach said quietly to Alicia so the others wouldn’t hear.  
“Yes. It was time.”  
“So how’s it going – with Finn?”  
“It’s good. It’s better than good. I know it will probably sound corny to you but he just makes everything – ‘brighter’.”  
“I’m glad you’re happy. Grace certainly likes him.”  
“Yes they seem to hit it off.”  
“What does Dad think?” Alicia’s face darkened and Zach guessed the answer.  
“He’s angry.”  
“He’s jealous. He’s never really let you go. Getting you to pretend to be the ‘good wife’ was just his way of keeping control over you.”  
Alicia was surprised at Zach’s insight, he had given voice to her own conclusions about her arrangement with Peter.

“Dessert.” Grace announced as she brought it to the table.  
“Since when do we have dessert on a weeknight?”  
“Since Finn.” Grace replied simply.  
“Fine by me,” said Zach as he tasted the first spoonful.

When everyone was still gathered at the table drinking their coffee Alicia said, “I need to talk to you all and you might not like what I have to say.”  
Three expectant faces waited for her to speak. “I saw your father this morning.” Finn started to feel worried. “I told him that I want our separation to be made public and announce that we are getting divorced.” Finn was probably the most surprised of the three of them.  
“Alicia – you didn’t say anything. I didn’t realise you planned to do that. What happened? I mean how was he?”  
“I bet he was furious.” Zach chimed in.  
“Very. But Zach you were right about ‘pretending’. It’s not good for any of us.”  
“Are you sure this is what you want?” Finn persisted.  
“Yes. I just want to be honest with people. I’m absolutely sure.”

Grace and Alicia cleaned up afterwards leaving Finn and Zach alone for the first time. “I think we’ve been set up.” Finn snorted.  
“I suppose this is where I should ask you what your intentions are towards my mother!” Zach joked.  
“Do you really want me to answer that?” Finn laughed.  
“Yes.” Said a suddenly serious Zach.  
“OK then. I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy.”  
“Wow. You’ve set yourself a tough task. She’s not easy.”  
“Yes she is.” Finn said confidently. “You just need to ignore the user manual and make it up as you go along. But I guess you know that.”  
“Maybe that’s where Dad went wrong. He was always too concerned with his own happiness.”  
“I can’t comment on that. I just know that if Alicia is happy, I’m happy.”

The four of them sat talking in Alicia’s living room. Finn was in deep conversation with Zach about some issue that Alicia had no wish to understand. _He’s done it again,_ she thought, _he’s won over another member of the family. Just Mom and Owen and he’s got all of us under his spell._

In bed that night Alicia hugged Finn close. “I love you so much. You make everything in my life better.”  
He kissed her. “I told Zach that I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want that more than anything.”  
“Well then. I’m certainly not going to stop you getting what you want.”  
Finn sang quietly into Alicia’s ear, _“Let me love you, baby. Let me love you.”_  
Zach overheard Finn singing as he passed Alicia’s door and smiled.


	8. Kicking and Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How will Finn and I have a future together if his son hates me or thinks I’m like an evil stepmother?!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia finally meets Finn's son and it does not go well ...

“What if he hates me?” Alicia was panicking.  
“Mom of course he’s not going to hate you. He’ll love you.” Grace tried to reassure her mother.  
“But what if he doesn’t? How will Finn and I have a future together if his son hates me or thinks I’m like an evil stepmother?!!”  
“Mom. What are you scared of? He’s only five!”  
“Exactly.”  
“And he’s Finn’s son after all – you know he’ll be cute.”

Patrick was staying with his father for the school holidays and Alicia had agreed to meet them in a local park to have what Finn had called a ‘kick around’.  
“What do I know about soccer?”  
“Mom you just kick a ball – with – your – feet!”  
“What do I even wear?”  
Grace patiently put jeans, sweatshirt and trainers on the bed. “Here, wear this, it will be fine.”  
"What if someone recognises me? The divorce is all over the news."  
"Put your hair in a ponytail and wear the baseball cap - or maybe the red wig?" Grace sniggered.  
"I can't meet Patrick wearing the red wig! How confusing would that be for a five year old?!" Alicia was even more nervous now. This was a big deal. She had to get on with Patrick. “Grace, why don’t you come? You played soccer in school didn’t you? Please?!” She begged.  
“Mom this is supposed to be for you to meet Patrick. I might get in the way. I’ll text Finn and see what he thinks.”

Alicia and Grace got a cab to the park and caught sight of Finn straight away – running around with the small boy, shooting ‘goals’ between two rolled up sweatshirts. “I told you he’d be cute. Hey!” Grace waved. She kissed Finn hello and smiled at Patrick.  
“Patrick this is Alicia and her daughter Grace.” Alicia waved and smiled maybe a bit too much and it made her look completely mad. Patrick hung back behind his father looking worried.  
“When are we going to see Mommy?”  
“Come on Patrick. Say Hi. Alicia and Grace are going to play soccer with us for a while and then we’ll go and get something to eat. OK?”  
“OK.” Patrick clearly didn’t like the idea.  
“Now say hello properly.”  
“Hey Patrick.” Alicia continued to smile madly at the small, timid boy.  
“Hello.” He mumbled into his father's arm. Finn grimaced at Alicia and mouthed, ‘Sorry’. 

_This is not going well,_ Grace concluded. She decided to help. “Hey Patrick. I played soccer in school so prepare for a beating!” Patrick gave her a warm smile. “Come on kid – show me what you can do.” The two of them dashed off after the ball and kicked it around happily.  
“God he hates me!” Alicia wailed.  
“No. No – he just doesn’t know you yet. Give it time.” Finn gave her a hug to reassure her.

Alicia tried to join in playing but Patrick noticeably only passed the ball to Finn or Grace – never to Alicia.  
“Patrick. What did Mommy and I say about sharing?” Finn encouraged his son who was still looking doubtful. He clearly didn’t want to share with Alicia. He kicked the ball at her – too high - and it accidently hit her on the nose and left mud all over her face. Grace put a hand over her mouth – trying not to laugh. Finn looked mortified. “Patrick! Say sorry!”  
Patrick looked miserable. “I dint do it on purpose, honestly daddy!”  
Alicia realized that how she handled this would make or break it with Patrick.  
“I’m sorry Lisha. I dint mean to…” He looked like he was going to cry.  
“I know you didn’t but you still deserve to be punished – with a tickle!!” Patrick giggled and started to run.  
“Go Patrick!!” Grace shouted. He tried to hide behind Finn who refused to help. Alicia caught hold of him and tickled him while he laughed and shrieked until he was breathless. “Daddy, daddy! Help me!!” He laughed.  
“Nope – you’re on your own.”  
“Oh you are a _mean_ daddy!” Grace said as she squirted Finn from her water bottle.  
Patrick was helpless with laughter. “Daddy’s all wet!!”  
“Oh you think that’s funny do you?!” Finn grabbed the bottle and sprayed all of them with water. They all ended up in a heap on the ground wrestling, tickling and getting soaked – which kind of broke the ice.

Later Alicia and Finn sat on a dry patch of grass while Patrick and Grace continued to play soccer. “Your daughter is amazing. She’s great with him. So are you.” He kissed her hand.  
“Well it was a bit of a shaky start. He's such a cute kid.”  
Finn pointed at himself smugly, "Well of course he's cute, I'm his father!"  
Alicia rolled her eyes, "Yeah right - he takes after his _incredibly modest_ ... and very cute father."  
"Why thank you. You finally noticed!" Finn got a Kleenex and the remains of the water and carefully wiped the mud off Alicia’s face, kissing her nose as he finished. “I love you.”  
“That’s good because I love you too.”

“Come on kid – wanna shoot some hoops?” Grace and Patrick went off to play basketball for a while although it was impossible for the small boy to reach even the lowest kids hoop. Finn and Alicia joined them. Finn lifted his son up to shoot the ball. Alicia was useless at getting the ball anywhere near the hoop so Finn had to pick her up as well, his hands slipping under her top when she slid down. Luckily neither Grace or Patrick noticed but she still smacked his butt for taking such a risk.

In the diner all four of them seemed to be talking at once, laughing and joking. A woman came to take their orders. She gave Alicia a weird look and then asked what they wanted. _Oh hell – she’s recognised me_ , Alicia thought.  
“I want ice cream please!” Patrick announced.  
Finn rolled his eyes. “Patrick, proper food first.”  
“But I want ice cream too.” Grace chimed in.  
“OK we’ll all have ice-cream.” Alicia agreed and Finn was overruled, but he didn’t mind.

Grace and Patrick chose the flavours they wanted. The server turned to Alicia with another puzzled look and then to Finn. “And what about Mom and Dad?”  
They looked at each other embarrassed. “Um we’re not…”  
Grace and Patrick giggled. “Yeah ‘Dad’ what are you having?!” Grace joked. Patrick obviously thought this was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. They ate ice cream and then burgers – much to Patrick’s delight.  
“It’s a wrong way round dinner!” 

When they were all walking back to Finn's car, Patrick slipped a small hand in Alicia’s. “Lisha it really was an accident.”  
“I know Patrick. It’s fine. We’re friends now. Why don’t you bring Daddy round to my place tomorrow and we’ll have a Sunday roast dinner?”  
“Will it be a wrong way round dinner Lisha?”  
“We’ll see.”  
A man coming towards the diner stared at Alicia as he walked passed. _Oh really when will people get over it!_ She thought.

Finn dropped his arm around Grace and kissed the top of her head. “ ‘Amazing Grace’ – you really helped today. Thank you.”  
“Anytime … ‘Dad’!” She teased.  
“Oh you are in so much trouble for that.”

When Alicia used the bathroom later that afternoon, she realised why everyone had been giving her strange looks. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and did a double take. Yes Finn had wiped her face – but he had left two perfect circles of mud – one on each cheek!


	9. Sundays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was their time to love each other without restraint or inhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My evil twin wrote this chapter for me and guess what – there’s even less plot this time – just a lot of sex. I wonder why this is the longest chapter so far? 3,000 words to be exact. Anyway, hopefully it will make you laugh as well as being totally appalled at how shameless I am.

Sunday’s were always the best. 

When Patrick wasn’t staying with him, Finn was at Alicia’s on Sundays. They never tired of the pleasure of waking up together. When Finn was still asleep lying on his stomach, Alicia loved to trace her fingers over the muscles in his back and down to his firm butt, stroking until he started to wake. His usual trick was to turn over so quickly her hand would be on his cock. “Well you want to wake me up don’t you?” 

If Alicia was still asleep Finn had a hundred different ways to wake her. Her favourite thing was feeling his soft lips on the back of her neck before he turned her over for a passionate kiss as his hands wandered over her body.

They would get up and have a ‘normal’ breakfast with Grace but as soon as she got picked up to go to church they sprinted back to the bedroom. Once Grace forgot her purse and had to go back into the apartment by which time it was pretty clear what was going on. 

Having to be ‘quiet’ the rest of the time made Sunday mornings special. There was breathless, ‘noisy’ sex, the louder the better. “Loud and proud”, Finn called it. Sometimes there were slow, sensuous massages, taking it in turns and culminating in lazy, comfortable sex. 

There was touching - lots of touching. Finn would run his long fingers carefully all over Alicia’s body until he whispered, “What do you want? Fingers or tongue?”  
“Don’t I get a third choice?”  
“Later.”  
She soon learnt that if she said, “fingers”, his tongue would find its way to her clit and if she said “tongue”, a long finger would slide inside her to circle her g spot or her clit until she was screaming. Alicia gave Finn a choice too.  
“Hand or mouth?”  
“Don’t I get a third choice?”  
“Later.”  
“Both then!”

If Alicia tried to reach her orgasm before Finn thought it was time, he would not co-operate, leaving her begging. She knew she had to wait for her reward and the process of waiting was always exquisite. She teased him in the same way. She loved to feel him squirm and grow hard as she nibbled at his earlobes, the way he struggled as she slowly rolled another condom onto him and his long, deep, sighs when he came breathing her name. “Alicia.”

“Once, just once, could we do this without you holding me back?”  
Finn smirked. “I like teasing you, it’s fun.”  
“It is fun but just once.”  
“OK Alicia, I promise, next Sunday – no foreplay, we just fuck like rabbits.”  
“Don’t you mean like ‘bunnies’?”  
“Not that again!”  
Next Sunday Finn was true to his word. As soon as they got back to the bedroom her clothes were ripped from her body and she was pinned to the bed by her wrists above her head with one large hand as he hastily put on a condom with the other. She hardly had time to think before she was coming. He left Alicia no time to recover, turning her over onto her knees and pushing into her again. Each time she tried to recuperate he just kept going until she came.  
“Oh my god. I was SO wrong. There’s nothing fluffy about you _‘bunny’_!”  
“Enough of the pet names or I’ll put you over my knee.”  
“So no more ‘bunny’?”  
“OK you asked for it!” Finn grabbed Alicia and spanked her – just hard enough to get her excited again. 

Sometimes Finn just liked to watch Alicia. The first time he said, “I’m feeling lazy – you do it. I want to watch you”, she was shocked and too shy to show him. “Come on it’s easy.” He caught hold of her hand and pulled her middle finger, “You just put this – here – and go for it”, placing her finger between her legs.  
“I can’t.”  
“Yes you can. Show me.”  
Finn had been so turned on with the sight of Alicia touching herself the sex afterwards was incredible and she was never shy again. She enjoyed the power she had over him. She could make him crazy with just a little moan or sigh and he would grab at her wanting to join in. Alicia just pushed him away until she came and he had to watch like a hungry animal, pouncing on her when she was weak in recovery. 

If the timing was wrong then shower sex was the order of the day. They made love until they had skin like raisins and Alicia’s shyness washed away. She soon learnt that being shy with Finn was pointless. 

They had fun experimenting with new positions, getting into a spectacular tangle of limbs, usually ending in Alicia crying with laughter and Finn yelping with pain. There was no ‘routine’, no slide into ‘going through the motions’ as Alicia had put it weeks before. This was their time to love each other without restraint or inhibition. They were never reluctant to ask and they would do anything to make each other happy.

The rest of Sunday followed a pattern. Hurriedly getting dressed again before Grace came home. The three of them always had Sunday lunch together. Afternoons were usually spent curled up together on the sofa with books, each of them reading out favourite passages from stories they loved. Sometimes they would watch TV or cuddle with roving hands if Grace was in her room. A long finger would find its way into Alicia’s body just to get the taste of her or a hand would slide under her t shirt and unhook her bra.  
“Why do you bother wearing a bra? It just gets in the way.”  
“To stop sex pests like you grabbing at my breasts!”  
Finn pretended to look hurt but still ended up with his fingers stroking her nipples as they lay on the sofa. Alicia would unzip his jeans to wrap her small fingers around him and send Finn into ecstasy.  
“Fuck! I thought I was supposed to be the sex pest!”  
“Why do you wear boxers? They just get in the way. In fact why do you wear clothes at all?”  
Grace would pass them on the way to the fridge. Hands would be hastily withdrawn from under t-shirts or from inside each other’s jeans. “Get a room”, was still her usual comment.  
“ _That’s_ why I wear clothes.” Finn whispered in Alicia’s ear.

Sometimes the red wig would be resurrected for an ‘incognito’ date out and usually kept on for post date sex if Finn got his way. Mostly they went out to the movies – although whenever Grace asked what they went to see – neither of them could remember and she’d roll her eyes. “You two are worse than teenagers!” But secretly she loved to see them both so happy.

Some Sunday’s Grace stayed at a friend’s or Peter’s. Grace staying with Peter was a rare occurrence now because she preferred to be around Finn and Alicia. The divorce made things awkward between Grace and her father. She hated it when Peter bad-mouthed Finn and hated his moods when Grace defended him. If Grace wasn’t home, Alicia and Finn went to his apartment for a change. Finn could barely get through the door before she wanted to get him naked. Several shirts were ruined in the process and sewing the buttons back on was now a regular part of their time at his place. The urge to feel him inside her or touching her was so intense. Getting ‘Finn Jnr’ in the mood was the work of moments for Alicia. She knew exactly what turned him on. Most things turned Finn on. Generally the direct approach worked best – dropping to her knees to suck him off when he least expected it, his fingers in her hair, urging her on until she swallowed – yes that usually worked. 

When Patrick stayed with Finn, or if he was in his apartment in New York, they were apart for their nights. They would call each other up before they went to sleep. After talking about their day the conversation would soon take a different tack.  
“Are you still dressed?”  
“Yes – why?” Alicia always knew why.  
“Whatever you’re wearing – take it off.”  
“Finn how would you even know if I was really doing what you want or just pretending?”  
“I’d know. Take it off. The underwear can stay on for now.”  
“Only if you do too.”  
“Hey – I’m Finn Polmar – obviously we haven’t met before or else you’d know that I never wear anything in bed. Didn’t you notice? We’ve been sleeping together for weeks!”  
“Oh I just thought that was when I’m there. What about when Patrick stays?”  
“Nope. We’re both boys.”  
“Yes but you are a big boy – OK that came out wrong!”  
“NO don’t go back on it now – I’ll take that thanks very much.”  
“I meant that you are bigger than Patrick anyway.”  
“Ouch! Well that put me in my place. To answer your question I keep some shorts by the bed – just in case. Of course they are no help if I wake up after dreaming about you!”  
“Ha ha! So Finn Jnr is standing to attention?”  
Finn giggled, “Mmm. Can you imagine the endless questions?!” Patrick was a curious child who asked questions about everything which usually left Finn and Alicia floundering to come up with an answer.  
“Yes – I’d love to hear your explanation for THAT!”  
“OK stop distracting me. What underwear have you got on?”  
“The dark blue.”  
“With the satin panties – god I love those.”  
“Surely they’re a bit small for you.”  
“Ha Ha. Take off the bra.  
Alicia obeyed, “Done.”  
“Thank you. Now I can imagine touching your gorgeous little breasts.” He bit his lip and then hit his hand to his forehead – this would be a ‘thing’.  
“ _Little?!_ ”  
“No – I didn’t mean…”  
“Little? You think my breasts are too small!” Alicia was teasing but because Finn couldn’t see her smile, he didn’t know it.  
“No, no. I just meant… hey look I said they were gorgeous, what more do you want? I just meant it like you’d say ‘cute little butt’ that’s all!”  
Alicia giggled, “So now my butt is too small for you!”  
“Oh shush, you know what I mean. You have beautiful breasts and the best thing about them is that I get to touch them.”  
“Maybe not anymore buster!”  
“Don’t be mean – don’t you like it when I …”  
“Yes – you know I do.”  
“Well then – let’s get back to getting you all hot and bothered. Touch your breasts.”  
“Hang on a minute – I’m trying to find my _tiny, minuscule_ breasts!”  
Finn laughed, “Don’t forget the nipples – I want them hard.”  
Alicia squeaked, “Oh god this is SO embarrassing.”  
“Stop being shy – nipples.” She was getting in the mood as she stroked her breasts. “They’re my hands Alicia. Think about what I would do to you.”  
Alicia giggled and moaned a little more as she copied his technique. “This is great – I really don’t need you at all!” 

Alicia started to breathe a little heavier. Finn heard the change in her and knew she was doing what he wanted. His hand ventured down to his already hard cock.  
“God you get me so damned hard it hurts.”  
“Mmm?” Alicia was too busy to care.  
“Take off your panties.”  
“I don’t want to – I’m liking the nipple thing too much.”  
“Take them off right now!”  
She stopped her stroking and eased down her panties that were soaked with her wetness. “OK.”  
“Open your legs.” Alicia obeyed. “Wider.” She giggled and complied. “You know what to do.” Her hand moved down her body. “How wet – scale of 1 to 5?”  
“10!”  
“Excellent. What would you want me to do to you if I was with you?”  
“Your fingers on my clit.”  
“Well make it happen then.” She started to touch herself. “Tell me when you’re close.”  
The little moans turned into bigger groans. “Close now.”  
“OK my work is done. Bye!” He disconnected the call. 

Finn didn’t have to wait long. Alicia called him back.  
“You bastard you put me off! For that I should have just finished without you! Don’t you dare stop!”  
Finn sniggered, “Stop what? I’m not doing anything – I’m just lying here, naked, minding my own business, imagining you naked – oh and jerking off of course.”  
“I knew it!”  
“Well you’d be disappointed if I wasn’t.”  
“Maybe – keep going.”  
“No I need to slow down or I’ll get there before you.”  
Alicia giggled, “Think of a number.”  
“Fuck no – not 69!” He remembered the time Alicia’s orgasm was so intense her teeth had clamped round his cock and her fingers had his balls in a vice like grip. “Ouch!” He recalled the pain.  
“You know I always bite down when I come.”  
“Yes and ordinarily I love it - but not when you are sucking me off!”  
“Maybe it will be better when we are old and have no teeth. Do you think we’ll remember what to do?”  
“I don’t think I’d forget _that_ in a hurry.”  
“Did that slow you down?”  
“Oh yeah – Finn Jnr is still in fear for his life!”  
“Sorry.”  
“Let’s just get on with it – I can’t hold on much longer.”  
They both picked up the pace and the phones were dropped on their beds. Each of them concentrating on reaching their orgasms – spurred on by the other’s moans, imagining their lover’s hands and fingers, culminating in long sighs and satisfied groans.

Finn reached for the Kleenex box by the bed – empty.  
“Jeez Alicia did you use the last Kleenex?”  
“Oh – yes – sorry.”  
“Well thanks for that. Now what am I supposed to do?” She imagined the sticky liquid trickling over the muscles of his stomach and chest.  
“You can punish me next Sunday.”  
“Now I have to change the sheets – again! It’s a good thing I love you.”  
“Why don’t you just move over to my side of the bed?”  
“I am on your side. I can smell your perfume on the pillow.”  
“Aww, you’re sweet. That was so much fun – maybe you should go away more often,” Alicia teased, “We don’t really need the bother of sleeping together.”  
“No way! I need to feel you, to smell your perfume, to taste you.”  
“Same time tomorrow then?”  
Finn giggled. “It’s a date. I love you. Sleep well my love.”  
“I love you too. I can’t wait for you to come home.”

 

If Patrick was staying with Finn in Chicago, he and Patrick would go over to Alicia’s for lunch on Sunday's or Grace and Alicia would go to Finn’s and they had lively and fun filled meals together. Sometimes they would all go out for picnics, bowling or back to the park for soccer. Grace enjoyed being the older, doting 'sister' - running around with Patrick like she was a child again. Eventually Grace suggested that Alicia stayed over with Finn when Patrick was there. “Mom I’m old enough to be left on my own at night! We can all meet up for lunch or whatever anyway. Seriously – it’s fine.” 

 

Staying at Finn’s place when Patrick was there was not always easy. Sex was tricky to manage due to an ‘incident’ that left all concerned traumatised. Finn was going down on Alicia, his face covered in her wetness as she was moaning with pleasure, when they heard a small voice say, “Daddy what are you doing to Lisha?”  
“Fuck!” Finn shot upright and Alicia was scrambling to cover herself up with the sheets.  
Patrick slapped a hand over his mouth and took a sharp intake of breath, “Daddy you swore!”  
“Yes, Daddy’s sorry for swearing. Come on let’s get you back to bed.”  
“But Daddy why were you hurting Lisha?”  
“No honestly I wasn’t hurting Alicia.”  
“But she sounded like she was hurting.”  
Just before Alicia hid her humiliation under the pillow she shouted, “I’m OK Patrick, Daddy would never hurt me.” She stuffed her hand in her mouth trying to suppress her embarrassed laughter. She heard Finn patiently trying to explain that he wasn’t hurting ‘Lisha’ and it was just a grown up game. 

When Finn got back into their bedroom he looked at Alicia with his face contorted into a silent scream. He joined her under the covers. “OH MY GOD – how do you explain THAT to a five year old?!! Jeez what if he tells Lizzie?! Fuck – he has ‘show and tell’ on Monday morning at school! He’s bound to ask questions and trust me he won’t ask questions discretely – he will ask _everyone_! Oh my god – I want to crawl under a rock!” Finn groaned and hid under his pillow as well, trying not to laugh too hysterically.  
Alicia tried to be supportive. “Don’t worry. One day we will all be able to look back on this and laugh …. maybe after years of family therapy!” They tried to think of a reasonable explanation to give Patrick and failed, reducing them to fits of laughter.

Weekends with Patrick from then on were mostly chaste affairs with the odd grope or kiss when he wasn’t looking. They had to wear night-clothes because if Patrick couldn’t sleep he would end up in bed between the two of them. One time they left him asleep in their bed and snuggled together in his to make love. Time was spent going out to parks, gardens, the cinema, playing sports – _anything_ to wear him out so he would fall sound asleep at night.  
“There’s got to be a solution to this.” Finn said in bed one night.  
“Celibacy?”  
Finn looked horrified. “Yeah right. Never gonna happen.” 

Any opportunity they had, Alicia and Finn were like kids in a sweet shop. Picking their favourite candy, unwrapping it slowly and savouring each sweet mouthful. 

Yes, Sunday’s were the best.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia was unexpectedly gripped by a feeling of excitement. She had tuned out but then realised that Finn was still speaking. “I just think it might be good for us. Think about it.” Alicia could think of nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - Peter fans won't like this one either but like I said before - Finn's my guy.

One Sunday they were cuddled up on the sofa talking when Finn asked an odd question. “Alicia, this apartment, is this your ‘home’?”  
“I don’t understand of course it’s my home.”  
“No I mean are you attached to it? Is this where you see yourself in the future?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it but I guess I’m not really attached to it.”  
“Did you ever live here with Peter?”  
“No, only when we separated. It’s not like our old place. I thought I was happy there – but it was a lie. The kids and I came here to get away.”  
“What about Grace and Zach? Is it home to them?”  
“I don’t know. I’d have to ask them. What are you getting at Finn?”  
“This is ‘home’ for me – being with you. Wherever you are – that’s my home.”  
Alicia put her hand over her heart, “Finn – that’s … so … I feel the same.” She leant over and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
“I’m not sure if I should even raise this. I was just wondering – I’ve been thinking about it for a while - whether we should consider getting a place together – big enough for the kids as well. A fresh start. Together.”

Alicia was unexpectedly gripped by a feeling of excitement. She had tuned out but then realised that Finn was still speaking. “I just think it might be good for us. Think about it.” Alicia could think of nothing else.  
“Finn that would be …” She laughed, bubbling over with the prospect of a place that was completely theirs, leaving behind the bad bits of the past, and being together. She threw her arms around Finn. “Yes – let’s do it.”  
“Really? You want to live with me full time? Won’t you get fed up with me?”  
Alicia rolled her eyes and sighed. “Well I suppose I could put up with you. On one condition.”  
“Anything.”  
“We get a place where we can soundproof the bedroom!”  
“Mmm – our very own padded cell. So we’re gonna do this then – shack up together?”  
“Obviously we’d have to make sure that the kids are OK with it. I don’t think Patrick would mind - so long as he has his soccer pictures and Chelsea quilt cover he’s happy. But Grace and Zach? I’d have to talk to them. I don’t know how they’d feel.” 

 

Grace thought it was a great idea although she had a condition as well.  
“What’s that?” Alicia asked.  
“Finn let’s me use his apartment in New York when I go to college there.”  
“Oh hang on a minute – we need to have a serious discussion about that.” 

Alicia took Zach out for breakfast when he was at home the next time. He hardly took a moment between mouthfuls of food to agree when she asked how he would feel if she sold the apartment.  
“Why are you asking me? I don’t live there anymore.”  
“You’ll always have a room in the new place if you want it or need it.”

 

“So do you think this is the one?” Alicia was sure but she wanted Finn to feel the same way.  
“Yep. This is it. Enough bedrooms for everyone, garden big enough to kick a ball around, park across the street. It’s perfect.”  
“But Finn, five bedrooms, that’s madness. Zach is in college and Grace will be soon. Do we really need all of these rooms?”  
“They may be in college, but they need somewhere to come back to. The kids all have their own rooms plus an extra one for...”  
Alicia interrupted, she was concerned about the extra room. “Finn,” she said gently, “you’re not expecting me to have more children are you? I’m 47 – it’s just not realistic.”  
Finn laughed, “No – did you really think…? No. Alicia, we’ve got our family. You know I love Grace like my own.”  
“And Zach?”  
“Yeah well Zach’s still a bit scary – always wanting to know what my intentions are!” Finn joked. “Look – I never expected to have more children.” He stopped to think and Alicia knew the ‘look’ that told her he was building up to a joke. “Um. Although it would have been fun to name them.”  
“Them?”  
“Only two.”  
“That’s very restrained of us.”  
“We could have had one called…” _Wait for it…_ Alicia thought. “… Alicia Jnr and …” _and here it comes,_ “well obviously – 'Finn Jnr'!” They collapsed in laughter although part of Alicia thought that Finn wasn’t joking. “Honestly, like I said, we’ve got our family and pretty soon they will be having kids of their own. We’ll be drowning in grandchildren before we even settle in.”

“It’s just so much money. Can we really afford it? I feel as if I’m not contributing much.”  
“You’re putting down the equity from your apartment and more.”  
“But it’s not half.”  
Finn grinned a very naughty grin. “Ahh. Well you see what you don’t realise yet is that you will be paying me back in another way.”  
“Oh?" The implication dawned on Alicia. "You mean with sex I suppose? Isn’t that like prostitution?!! Just that instead of leaving money on the bedside table you’ll take it off what I owe you!”  
“No! Hell – no I didn’t mean that. You know I was just being … oh whatever, it’s fine. You won’t owe me anything. We’ll be OK financially – especially if I become your pimp and put you out on the streets!” Finn laughed and ducked just in time to miss Alicia’s slap.

 

They decided to move after Grace’s exams. For a time exam revision was their main focus. Sticky notes appeared around the apartment to help her learn key facts, Finn would shoot questions at her when she was least expecting it and Alicia would discuss topics that might come up with her daughter on the sofa. Grace went into the exam room wearing Finn’s huge lucky t-shirt and with Alicia’s pen that she had used for her final law exams.

Getting ready for the move helped Grace take her mind off waiting for her grades and the house warming party doubled as a celebration of her excellent results.  
“I know it’s probably not an appropriate thing for _me_ to say - but I’m so proud of you.” Finn admitted to Grace.  
“Thank you Finn. That’s such a sweet thing to say. You really helped. I just wish you could have come to the graduation as well as Mom and Dad. So are you proud of me enough to let me use your apartment?”  
Finn laughed at Grace's persistence. “No! Your Mom thinks you need to be in a dorm, you need friends around you and I agree with her. But I guess we can negotiate after the first year.”

 

“Peter your only daughter is leaving to go to college today and you are going to some campaign meeting. There will be other campaign meetings but only one day that your daughter goes to college!” Alicia was furious with Peter. At first he had promised to drive Grace and her boxes to New York, then that had been downgraded to a goodbye lunch and paying a fortune for a driver to take her and now – not even a ‘goodbye’ in person. In the end Alicia and Finn shared the driving and made it into a fun road trip with Grace, stopping over midway to New York. 

Finn carried Grace’s bags and boxes to her room and made polite conversation with her new roommates while Alicia said goodbye. There were hugs and good luck presents and Grace was happy.  
“Your dad is cute”, one of the new roommates said as Alicia and Finn left. “He’s not…” She couldn’t be bothered to explain. “Yes… yes he is cute.”

 

Alicia stood in the kitchen looking dejected. Finn put his arms around her. “Missing your baby?”  
“Yes. I can’t help it.”  
“I know. But she will be back. Why don’t you come with me next time I go to see Patrick? You could do some sightseeing together – some mother and daughter time? How about it? And we could plan something nice for the end of the semester – a holiday or something. Where do you think she’d like to go?”  
Alicia smiled. “You always know exactly what to say and do to make me feel better. How do you do that?”  
“I just love you. That’s all.”

Suddenly something else was on Alicia’s mind. “Of course there are compensations for it just being the two of us now.”  
Finn caught her meaning at once. “True. What did you have in mind?”  
Alicia pushed the bowls and utensils that had their home on the kitchen counter to one side. Finn nodded and smirked as he lifted her onto the counter and started to take off her clothes.


	11. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they sat in the back of the cab, hand in hand, they listened to the radio playing loud. “It’s our song.” Finn whispered.  
> “Do we have a song? Nobody told me.”  
> “We do now. Listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. It’s a long one. I had a little bit of help from Ed Sheeran’s song, “Thinking out loud.” For me that song is about falling in love with a friend and still being in love as the years go by. Some of the lines just ‘fit’ whether you like Ed’s music or not. Oh - it's another, sappy, sappy ending.

It had started gradually – just working on the odd case together and getting a few quick wins. Finn and Alicia proved to be a good team. Their skills complemented each other’s and it seemed to be working well. But now months had gone by and Finn had still not said ‘yes’ or ‘no’ to working in partnership with Alicia.

One evening over a celebratory drink in Finn’s office he just said, “OK then, let’s do it. Polmar and Florrick.”  
“Excuse me? Florrick and Polmar if you don’t mind!”  
“OK it was worth a try. What do we need to get started?” Alicia had worked out the figures and gave him the details in a written proposal that was waiting in her briefcase. Finn looked through the details. “That’s fine. I’ve got a friend who specialises in company law – I could get her to draw up a partnership agreement.” He was going to say something else but hesitated.  
“Finn? What is it? Are you still worried that this will affect our relationship?”  
“Actually no. Alicia I was only half joking about the name. There’s a lot of baggage attached to the Florrick name – the election scandal, pulling out of the S.A. job, Lemond Bishop, Colin Sweeney, Redmayne… What were you thinking? That guy is a worm!”  
“I wasn’t thinking. I was just doing anything I could to be elected. I’m not proud of any of it.” Alicia sighed. “And of course the main ‘baggage’ as you so quaintly put it, is Peter himself.”  
Finn shrugged. “I’m glad you said it. What was your name before you got married?”  
“Cavanaugh.”  
“Cavanaugh and Polmar?” He suggested.  
“Peter would hate it.”  
“It’s not about Peter. You’re getting a divorce anyway. It might be the right time to make a break with the Florrick name. Think about it.”  
“I will. So do you think we can work together without killing each other?”  
“I suspect the opposite might be more of a danger. I think we might ‘distract’ each other.”  
“We’ll have to be careful it doesn’t change things at home.”  
“If we have some ground rules about no work at home, that sort of thing, it’ll work. We’ll have a fabulously successful partnership at work and we’ll be fantastic together at home and it will be ‘Polmar and Polmar’ before you know it!”  
Alicia wasn’t really sure if Finn was joking but she laughed so hard she nearly dropped her Bourbon. 

 

They _were_ fine working together. If they disagreed about work, and they did, they worked out a way of discussing it without things getting personal. They made a rule never to discuss work at home. Discussing it in the car on the way home was OK but as soon as they walked through the door of their house – work disappeared. Their work calls went to message so they weren’t disturbed at home and, contrary to what they had thought, the world did not collapse because they weren’t available for clients at all hours. It didn’t affect their relationship. After each win they celebrated in bed and if they lost, which was rare, they ‘consoled’ each other in bed. They had a few good clients, just enough, not so many that they were overloaded. But still there came a point when working out of the house and Finn’s old office was impossible and they decided to look for bigger premises and some admin’ help.

 

Finn arrived at the new office suite after court to find the sign writer just finishing the lettering on the window. He looked at the result. ‘Polmar and Polmar’.  
“Um. It looks great but you’ve made a mistake – it should be ‘Cavanaugh and Polmar’”  
“Not according to Mrs. Polmar. She was very clear.”  
Finn was confused. “Er. There is no Mrs. Polmar unless my mother had been interfering. Alicia and I aren’t married – she’s the ‘Cavanaugh’.”  
The sign writer shrugged. “I can’t change it without a written order from my office.”

Finn was still staring at the sign, scratching his head, when Alicia arrived.  
“Hey. Wow you look fantastic. Great dress. The red wig would look good with that.” He sniggered as he reached an arm around her and pulled her close for a kiss.  
“You’re such a bad man.” She kissed him back. “How’s it going?”  
“Oh fine apart from the sign isn’t right.”  
“What’s wrong with it? ‘Polmar and Polmar’.”  
Finn made a face and gestured to the sign as if it was obvious and she was mad for not noticing. “I’ll phone the sign writer’s boss and get it fixed.”  
“If you’re not happy with it. Why don’t you come down to City Hall with me – and we’ll make it right?”  
“Why City Hall?”  
“Finn – for a clever man sometimes you can be so slow. I’m asking you to come down to City Hall so we can get married!”

 

Alicia woke up late and spent a long time examining the features of her new husband. She knew every inch of Finn’s face but never tired of looking at it. She tickled his nose to wake him. He batted her hand away in his sleep – flashing the gold wedding band, bright and shiny on his finger. She tickled lower down his body and that did the trick.  
“Stop that. I’m a respectable married man now.”  
Alicia snuggled her body up to his and rested her head on his chest. “Good morning husband.”  
“Good morning Mrs Polmar,” he said with a beaming smile. “Jeez, what did I drink last night? Morning breath.” He reached for the bottle of flat champagne by the bed and took a swig.  
“I think we were drinking anything fizzy we could get our hands on.”  
Finn handed the heavy bottle to Alicia, “Want some?”  
“Please.”  
“That’s better. Now I can kiss my wife.”

“We are going to be in so much trouble with the kids.” Alicia felt guilty that they weren’t at the wedding.  
“We could have a party to celebrate later.” Finn suggested.  
“We need to ‘celebrate’ as well. We haven’t consummated our marriage yet.”  
“I seem to remember that we did that last night – several times actually.” He sniggered.  
“Oh yes. I’d forgotten that.”  
“I beg your pardon?! How could you forget that?! I thought I was heading for a heart attack at one stage - you were killing me.”  
“You do exaggerate.”

Alicia surveyed the debris of torn clothes strewn all over the floor. Finn’s very expensive suit seemed to be missing an arm and a zipper. Her beautiful red dress was ripped open at the front. Neither of them would have anything decent to wear to check out tomorrow. _Do they sell clothes on room service?_ She wondered. 

 

Alicia's mind wandered - remembering the day before. There had been no time to prepare the vows – so they just said what came to them at the time. Finn had replaced the Claddagh ring on Alicia’s finger and spoke from the heart. “I promise you love, loyalty and friendship – oh - and maybe a few laughs. I love you now and always and want to do everything I can to make you happy until my dying day.”  
Alicia had choked at the agonising truth that one day he would die. One or other of them would be left alone with their memories and she could not bear to think of it. She managed to say, “I love you – now and always. Be my partner in life, for life.”  
Unconventionally they shook hands in front of the celebrant. “Partners”, they said in unison and then kissed to seal the deal. 

It was only after getting married that they had time to talk.  
“When did your divorce come through? You didn’t say anything”  
“A few days ago - I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“It sure was! I didn’t know my wife was so devious. So what now?”  
“We start our honeymoon.”

Alicia had booked the hotel suite figuring that even if he didn’t want to get married – they could at least have a couple of days of room service. She had brushed off Finn’s protests.  
“Don’t I at least need to pack some clothes and a toothbrush?” He had said.  
“You don’t need clothes. I just want your body.”  
He smirked and raised his eyebrows. “OK then – you’re the boss.”

As they sat in the back of the cab, hand in hand, they listened to the radio playing loud. “It’s our song.” Finn whispered.  
“Do we have a song? Nobody told me.”  
“We do now. Listen.” He sang softly along with the rest of the song into her ear. 

_When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_  
_And I just wanna tell you I am_

 _So honey now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_  
_Maybe we found love right where we are…_

When they reached their suite, Finn found the song on his phone and they danced holding each other close. “This feels _so_ weird without the red wig.” Alicia giggled into his chest. 

 

Sex as a married couple was ‘different’. Finn had teased Alicia by saying, “Now we’re married and I’ve got you trapped, I don’t need to try so hard.”  
“If you want to _stay_ married to me then you need to try very hard indeed.” Was her reply.  
“No pressure then!” He grimaced and rolled his eyes, “OK – if we must.”  
Making love was different in a way that Alicia could not understand – still exciting, still passionate, still fun but just – _better_. Alicia thought she had known her husband so well before she put the ring on his finger – yet he could still surprise her. 

 

Finn snapped his fingers.  
“Alicia? Come back to me – what are you thinking about?”  
“Last night.”  
“Ah so you **do** remember.”  
“I’ll never forget yesterday for as long as I live.”

 

Alicia tapped her glass with a spoon and everyone turned to hear her speech.  
“Sorry to drag you away from eating, but I want to take a few moments to embarrass my husband.”  
Finn rolled his eyes, “Oh god – do you have to?” The gathering of friends and family laughed.  
“Yes I certainly do. Finn gave me a ring – this one – a Celtic Claddagh ring that represents love, loyalty and friendship. That was nearly 20 years ago. On our wedding day …”  
“Yeah – the wedding that we weren’t invited to!” Patrick shouted from the back of the room. Grace and Zach joined in the joke. “We’ll never forgive you for that!”  
“Before I was rudely interrupted – and they wonder why they weren’t invited to the wedding!” The assembled guests laughed – they had all heard the story before but … “Where was I?”  
“Our wedding day.” Finn reminded her.  
“I know that – oh yes - the ring. Love, loyalty and friendship. On our wedding day you promised me those three things...", Alicia gave Finn a radiant smile, "... you kept your promise.” Finn beamed back at her. “I’ll never forget that evening when I was upset – I can’t remember why – all I can remember is that you looked after me and that I fell in love with you.”  
“I was already in love with you.” Finn sighed.  
“I know I was a bit slow to catch up!”

“Since that evening I have always felt loved and cared for. We had a few bumps at the start.” Alicia looked at Lizzie who returned a knowing smile. Who could have predicted that they would have become friends. Both of them loved Finn and Patrick and that bonded them in the strongest way. “But I always knew that you loved me. You had enough love for all of us. You were so right about this house – it was always full of friends and family. Over time there were boyfriends and girlfriends and later husbands, wives and lots of children. You filled this house with happiness and generosity. You kept your promise to love me and you loved my family too and I’m so grateful for that.”  
Grace was standing behind Finn’s chair as he sat balancing Zach’s new baby son on his lap. She put her arms around his neck, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Me too.”  
“Yeah but I still need to know what your intentions are towards my mother!” Zach added.  
“Oh I think those were always pretty clear.” Finn smirked at Alicia.

“You also promised me loyalty and you kept that promise too. You’ve stuck by me, encouraged me and supported me in everything I’ve done at work and at home. You campaigned for me when I ran for the S. A. job again even though you thought I was mad!” After working with Finn for a good many years Alicia felt brave enough to stand for office once more and this time won cleanly. “Anyway it all worked out.” She loved the challenge of her role and had made a complete success of cleaning up the S.A’s office. 

“I was a _bit_ worried when you started work at the university…” Finn had started as a part time lecturer on Law and Ethics and eventually became a Professor of Law, following in his father’s footsteps. “…You were surrounded by young and beautiful students and I have to admit I was anxious that you might have a mid life crisis and be tempted. I thought my worst fears were realised when I sat in on a lecture you gave. There was Finn – being adorable. All those young women were transfixed. When you peered over your glasses to answer a question I swear all of them sighed!”  
“You’re kidding – I didn’t notice that!” Finn was genuinely surprised.  
“I know you didn’t. They all flocked around you at the end of the lecture but when you saw me – the smile you gave me, ignoring everyone else to reach to kiss me – I knew you’d never be tempted.”  
“Well if I’d noticed all those ‘adoring’ women I might have been!” He joked.

The speech was interrupted at that point by Zach’s baby son Tom, loudly filling his diaper while he sat on Finn’s lap. Finn held him at arms length, pulling his grimacing face and nose as far away from the smell as possible and handed the baby to Zach.  
“Your job Zach.”  
Zach gave Finn a smile. “I know… I remember.” It was Finn who had taught him to change a diaper. Zach and Finn had been left in charge of his first baby son when Grace and Alicia had persuaded his girlfriend, now his wife, to go for a ‘girls night out’.  
“You need to learn how to do this stuff.” Finn had said to Zach as he gave him a lesson in childcare. “You can’t leave all of this to Mia – you need to do more than your fair share.”  
“I don’t think Dad ever changed a diaper in his life.”  
“Yeah – well look how that turned out.”

Everyone settled down again and Alicia continued. “And lastly you promised me friendship. That evening we got together we started talking and we’ve never stopped talking since.”  
“We’ve done other things as well.” Finn smirked.  
“I can vouch for that!” Grace interjected.  
“Me too! I walked in on you two so many times you scarred me for life!” Patrick added and everyone laughed.  
Finn and Alicia grinned at each other – not remembering the ‘incident’ with Patrick twenty years earlier – but two days ago when Zach’s five year old had disturbed them.  
“Grandpa Finn what are you doing to Nana Lisha?”  
All of their grandchildren copied Patrick’s name for Alicia and all of them seemed to prefer Grandpa Finn and Nana Lisha’s bed when they stayed at their house. 

“I just wanted to say ‘thank you’, you’ve given me so much love over the years. I didn’t think it would be possible but I love you more and more each day. You’ve been my friend, my lover,” Finn flashed his eyebrows at his wife, “and my husband for nearly 20 years. But most of all we’ve been partners. Partners in life. So a toast for Finn on his 60th Birthday.”  
**“To Finn!”**

“Come here,” Finn gestured to Alicia. “Sit on my lap. Just promise me you won’t do what Tom did!” He kissed Alicia like it was the first time.  
“Get a room!” Grace shouted.  
“Oh god – I need more therapy!” Patrick added.

Later when everyone had gone home and the grandchildren were in bed, Grace, Zach and Patrick and their ‘partners’ tidied up – fussing around the kitchen. Finn slid an arm around Alicia’s waist. “Let’s leave them to it. Come with me.” He led her off to the bedroom and locked the door. “No little people in bed with us tonight.”  
“I’m so glad we had that door soundproofed.” Alicia sniggered.  
“Yeah – it’s certainly come in handy.”

“It was a great party Alicia. Thank you. We’ve had some good parties in this house haven’t we?”  
“Yes. Hopefully we’ll have few more.”  
“Great speech too. Come on – get your cute little butt in bed with me.” In bed Alicia rested her head on Finn’s beating heart. “You kept your promises too.” He said.  
“I was so choked up when we got married I could hardly speak let alone make promises. What promises?” She honestly couldn’t remember.  
“Regular blow jobs.”  
“Funny – I don’t seem to remember that promise!”  
“Ah well your memory had to start going eventually.”  
“I remember the important things.”  
“Blow jobs are important to me. Oh come on – it’s my birthday!” He gave her a naughty yet somehow angelic grin. Alicia poked him in the ribs. “Ow! My ribs have taken a hell of a bruising since I met you!”  
“Well whose fault is that?”  
“OK – well I did promise you some laughs as well. No I mean it about your promises - you’ve looked after me too and you gave me a family again.”  
“You don’t regret not having more children?”  
“Alicia we have 7 grandchildren between us. I don’t regret anything.”  
“Even though I’m an old lady now?”  
“Yeah but you’re _my_ old lady. You’re my partner.”  
“Partners.” They said in unison and shook hands like they always did.

After a pause Alicia teased, “So I’m your ‘old lady’ huh? You _do_ think I’m old then?!”  
Finn hit his forehead with his hand, “Oh jeez – not another ‘thing’. You know I love you more now than ever.” He kissed her neck.  
“Even though bits are sagging. Look at you – apart from the grey hair you look exactly the same. You’re still as handsome as ever. Are you hiding a portrait in the attic or something?”  
“Only pictures that the grandchildren have drawn of me – I’m hardly Dorian Gray.”  
“Seriously, ask your students – you are the number one P.I.L.F.”  
“P.I.L.F?”  
“You are such an innocent – ‘Professor I’d Like to F…’”  
“Shush.” He interrupted. “You’re beautiful. Like our song says, _I’ll love you ‘til we’re 70._ ”  
“I’m 70 in three years – then what?!”  
“It depends if I’m still a Professor with all those adoring students.” Alicia jabbed him in the ribs again. “No not again! Please believe me I only want you – you know that.” And he sang to her again, _“‘I fall in love with you every single day’.”_  
“You’re just singing to distract me from the ‘old lady’ thing.”  
“Actually I wasn’t – but _now_ I’m going to. Fingers or tongue?”  
Alicia giggled, “Don’t I get a third option?”  
“Later.”  
“Both then.” 

Alicia woke in the night. She looked at her husband in the light of the moon and remembered the night when she had first said ‘I love you’ to Finn. She had been awake thinking about how he had looked after her that evening in his garden and how they had talked for hours. She had a moment of perfect clarity when she realised that she was in love with him. Alicia had said ‘I love you’, not really to the sleeping Finn but to confirm it in her own mind. Saying it out loud had made it real. She had been shocked when his eyes had opened and he had returned her declaration of love. Twenty years ago, she was saying ‘I love you’ to a man she hardly knew. Today she knew her husband better than she knew herself. _‘Come with me – let me look after you for a few hours’_ , he had said - the few hours seemed to have stretched into a lifetime. A lifetime of love, loyalty and friendship – and laughing. Saying it now meant so much more.  
‘I love you.” Alicia whispered and just like 20 years before, Finn’s eyes opened into a smile.  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to include the 20 years later bit by a couple I saw in a café a few months ago. They were probably in their mid 60’s and still looking good. They were sat next to each other – chatting all the way through lunch, teasing each other, making each other laugh, eating from each other’s plates and holding hands like teenagers. They had matching wedding bands that looked old so they had obviously been together for a long time but were so clearly still in love. I still want to be like that with my husband when we’re older and I thought Finn and Alicia probably would be too.  
> Thanks for sticking with this!


End file.
